


Meet Me at Midnight

by kaybohls



Series: Working Holiday [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Armitage Hux blackmails Ben Solo, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben will never doubt Leia ever again, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Han is just along for the ride, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just wait until you find out what happens next, Leia is a meddling mother, Makeup Sex, Museums, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New Years Eve party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing, Space Mom is always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls
Summary: There she stood in the center of the crowd, blinking at him in the the darkened room, shining like a newborn star in the night sky. Ben stood still as a statue, wanting desperately to pinch himself to make sure that this angel in gleaming silver wasn’t a figment of his imagination.  Her eyes burned into his as the corners of her mouth curved up into a glorious smile.  A smile for him.





	Meet Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144005946@N02/44748135130/in/dateposted-public/)

“Whiskey, neat.” Ben Solo groused at the bartender as he leaned his large frame up against the brightly backlit bar top. He had decided to take full advantage of the open bar as soon as he mournfully watched the clock tick past eleven-thirty. The music was too loud and the crowd was too happy for his mood that was quickly beginning to darken and he desperately needed a drink to drown his sorrows. 

After what had happened on Christmas at Han and Leia’s cabin with Rey and the Great Misunderstanding of 2018, he had tried to stay holed up in his flat as much as he could, desperate to avoid any questions from his mother or coworkers. He didn’t need strangers poking and prodding into his business of what he did over the holiday and why neither him or his partner came back the same. God forbid if he ran into Rey when he was there. 

As New Years Eve quickly approached after his return to Chicago from the snow covered cabin in Michigan, his mother began to hound him incessantly about attending the massive Republic Publishing House New Years party. She insisted that it would be good for him to get out of the house and socialize and that perhaps it would help pull him from his post-Christmas funk. Ben adamantly said no to her no matter how many times she asked and was convinced that she only wanted him to come because it would look bad on her if her own son didn’t attend. Ben even turned it down flat when his Uncle Chewie called him to try and convince him that it would be good for him to suit up and go. He had originally planned to order-in some bad Chinese food, watch horror movies and drink mediocre beer until he passed out or the clock chimed midnight, whichever came first. It was a plan that he was content with, until he received a single text from _her_.

 

_Meet me at midnight._

 

His heart beat wildly as he read the four words over and over until they blurred before his eyes. He hadn’t heard a single word from her since she pushed him away that morning. What was different now? Had she changed her mind? Would she allow him to finally explain himself? 

 

_All this trouble over a pair of goddamned earrings._

 

Against his better judgment, he decided that afternoon to put on his tuxedo and take the chance that he may finally be able to lay eyes this beautiful girl once again. Despite everything that had happened, his arms were desperate to hold her, his lips longed to kiss her, and his heart ached to be in her presence. A week apart had already been far too long. 

He arrived at the foot of sweeping staircase leading up to the grandiose façade of The Field Museum at nine o’clock, marveling to himself at the breathtaking Roman columns and statues that made the building stand out against the metropolitan skyline of Chicago. Taking a deep breath and straightening his black bow-tie, he purposefully strode up the grand staircase and wound his way through the golden revolving doors and into the colossal Great Hall. 

He’d been to the museum countless times before, so much so that he had nearly every nook and cranny of the massive building memorized like the back of his hand. Everything from fifth grade field trips, weekend visits with his mother, and solo trips as an adult when he would stand on one of the countless second floor balconies and people watch, imagining where each stranger was visiting from and what kind of life they led back home. An untold amount of visits and he had never in his life seen it look as glorious as it was in this moment.

Sheer white fabric hung in graceful swags from the ceiling, brightly lit by by deep purples emitting from spotlights lining the perimeter of the colossal room. Long, rectangular tables lined the hall, swathed in plum colored tablecloths and dripping with golden candelabras and elegant flower arrangements. The decorations were impeccable, his mother surely had outdone herself and yet, none of it took away from the majesty of the museum of itself. Totem poles towered above them all, a pair of bush elephants were forever frozen in aggressive fighting poses, and the imposing figure of a Tyrannosaurus rex kept watch from the far end of the hall. 

He meandered through the crowd of RPH employees and their guests, mingling where he needed to but he always kept his eyes alert, constantly scanning the room for any sign of her. 

The time trickled away and by eleven o’clock, Ben had had enough of munching on canapés and sipping on champagne. He was starting to feel defeated, like her message had been a dream and it had been a fools errand to come here at all. 

He perched himself at the bar, resigned to the fact that Rey wasn’t coming. He downed his first whiskey and loitered around the bar as he watched the crowd churning around to the music that reverberated throughout the room. Swirling the golden liquid around in his glass, he darkly glanced at his watch for the thousandth time that night and sighed in frustration. 

_11:57_

The time ticked on and on and his heart sank as the crowd began to chatter excitedly when the DJ announced that the countdown to midnight was about to start. Ben decided to call it right then and there and head home while he still could. He swallowed the final gulp his third whiskey, breathing deeply as the rich taste of tobacco and honey coated his mouth. The crowd ignited with an abundant amount of energy as a the countdown to midnight began on the clock, ticking down to the final minute of the year.

_Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…_

Ben lifted himself from the bar and straightened his tuxedo jacket and smoothed the silk lapels, making sure he had everything he needed before leaving the establishment.

_Forty-three, forty-two, fourth-one…._

He looked over the crowd one last time and met his mother’s eyes from across the room. He gave her a half smile and a small wave, mouthing the words, “Happy New Year” from his spot at the bar. 

_Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…_

He stepped forward to make his way towards the exit when a glimmer of light caught his eye. 

_Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen…._

He lifted his eyes and his breath caught raggedly in his throat when he saw where the shimmering light came from. 

_Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen…._

There she stood in the center of the crowd, blinking at him in the the darkened room, shining like a newborn star in the night sky. She wore a dress that looked like it was woven from pure silver that glittered and reflected light every which way with each breath that she took. The delicate fabric hugged the soft curve of her bare shoulders, accentuating her lithe frame down to her hips and flaring out in elegant waves from her waist down to the floor. Ben stood still as a statue, wanting desperately to pinch himself to make sure that this angel in gleaming silver wasn’t a figment of his imagination. Her eyes burned into his as the corners of her mouth curved up into a glorious smile. A smile for him. 

Shaken from his stupor, he took a purposeful stride forward as the crowd excitedly began to count down the last few seconds of the year.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…_

Ben wound his way through the crowd, zig zagging past the other party goers, his eyes never leaving her gaze for a single moment. They came to a halt in front of each other as the crowd crescendoed around them, his eyes searching hers in wonderment and his breath coming in shaky huffs. Rey bit her lip with a slight smile and blinked back the shine of her tears,

“I’m sorry I’m late,” she murmured, reaching up to place her hands gently on his lapel. Ben wasn’t sure where they stood. He knew the consequences that his confession of love had between them but he couldn’t resist. He leaned in a little closer and rested his forehead on hers. Maker, her couldn’t fight against the thoughts that raged through his mind as her smell flooded his senses.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

He rested his hand below her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb as their breaths mingled together. Ben leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers as the clock struck twelve and Auld Lang Syne echoed high above in the room around them. With the space between them finally closed, he could no longer think straight. He roved his mouth across hers, pouring every ounce of love and passion he had held for her for so long into his kiss. He never wanted her to forget how she made him feel and was determined to show her in that moment. With their lips moving against each other, a warmth spread through his body and down to his toes. Her kisses were his salvation, his torment, and he’d do whatever he could in order to kiss her at every midnight for the rest of his life. 

He slanted her head, deepening the kiss, demanding and ferocious. Rey felt a smoldering heat pool deep within her as Ben’s grip tightened around her, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. The kiss said everything that they had wanted to say to each other since that fateful moment on Christmas morning when their world fell to pieces around them. All of their secrets were laid bare, all of their passions and the spark of love that existed between them burned brightly. In that moment, in his love, she was strong. One single kiss and she had the courage to move forward into what she had been so afraid to accept until now. 

To love and be loved.

 

Ben tore himself away from their kiss, leaving Rey breathless as her eyes fluttered shut when he growled deeply in her ear,

“Come with me.”

Winding his long fingers between hers, he pulled her through the crowd to a darkened staircase. With a smile, Ben bent down and easily swept her up in his arms, traipsing up the stairs two at a time at a dizzyingly fast pace. Rey was the breathless one when they reached the top. Her arms were wound around his neck as he cradled her against his chest, their noses hovering mere inches from each other. His eyes studied every facet of her face as he slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Framed elegantly by her hair that was pinned into a romantic knot as the base of her neck, she wore more makeup than he was used to seeing on her. Her green-flecked hazel eyes were swathed in deep silvers, making the green stand out and her lips were the softest shade of pink. The most surprising thing of all was a sparkling pair of diamond solitaire earrings hanging delicately in her earlobes. His heart leapt when he saw her wearing the glittering baubles he had given her, the earrings that had caused all their heartache from a simple misunderstanding. If she was wearing them then that meant she got his letter that declared the depth of his feelings for her. She read it and yet here she stood, strong, resolute, and shining beautifully before him. Ben made feather light circles on the soft skin of her cheek as he mashed his mouth into a thin line,

“God, I missed you,” he murmured as his eyes flitted back and forth between hers, leaning down to nudge the tip of his nose against hers, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

“Ben, I’m so sorry,” she whispered upon his lips, capturing his mouth with kiss after kiss. Ben responded with a fervor, possessing the curve of her mouth with his soft lips and tangling his tongue with hers in a feverish dance. 

“Let’s not talk, we have so much lost time to make up for,” he rumbled as he trailed his hot mouth across the line of her jaw and down the golden plane of soft flesh along her neck to her softly freckled shoulders, “Let’s go somewhere a little more….private.”

Ben reluctantly tore himself away from her sumptuous flesh. He was like a starved man and her skin was his salvation. He snaked his fingers through hers and took off down the hall at a slow jog with Rey trailing behind him, the shimmering fabric of her gown billowing behind her in soft waves. He darted into a darkened corner and pressed Rey against the wall, devouring her mouth with a feverish kiss. His mouth, oh gods his mouth, wandered down to explore the peaks and valleys of her collarbones, lavishing hot kisses over every inch of her exposed flesh. 

Ben’s hands travelled down the glittering bodice of her gown, wandering further down to explore the mile-high slit at the top of her thigh. Rey’s body ached in anticipation as his fingers trailed under the thin layer of fabric, traveling the short distance from her thighs to the aching apex he found between them. He let out an animalistic growl as his hand swept over the moist gossamer fabric of her panties, his growing erection twitching at the delicious contact. He shoved them to the side and plunged his fingers inside her drenched pussy, his pulse immediately quickening at the intoxicating feeling of her feeling so tantalizing ready for him. He pulled his hand away and brought his dripping fingers up to his mouth, sucking them dry of her arousal one by one. He was like a thirsty man in the desert and the only thing that would quench it was the divine flavor of her. 

He delved back into her, releasing a throaty chuckle as Rey keened at his touch, working his hand in and out at a relentless pace, eager to see the look of pure ecstasy come over her face as he brought her to her peak over and over again. Rey clung to the shoulders of his tuxedo, giving a feverish gasp as she plummeted towards the precipice, the electric feeling of his hands inside her sending delicious shivers across her entire body. She went rigid between Ben and the wall as her climax came to an intense head, releasing a euphoric cry from her mouth that echoed in the room around them, blending in with the thumping bass from the music at the party in the Great Hall below them. Ben devoured the sound with his mouth on hers, catching her up in an intoxicating kiss, languorously intertwining his tongue with hers in a feverish dance of lips and teeth when suddenly, the sound of foreign footsteps reverberated in the hall around them. 

The pair froze instantly as the bright light of a flashlight shone into the dark space surrounding them followed by the shadow of a museum night guard. Rey bit her lip with a smile when her eyes met Ben’s with a devilish grin as she mouthed a single word at him.

_Run._

She clasped her hand around his and took off through the nearest exhibit doorway, her gossamer gown floating behind her in glittering waves as she wound her way through the dimly lit hallway, past ancient relics as old as time itself, slowing only when they emerged into another cavernous room when they came face to face with the bones of a brontosaurus. 

Rey leaned against the nearest wall and burst into peals of ecstatic laughter, holding her sides as giggles racked her lean frame. Her laughter melted away when her hazel eyes met Ben’s burning gaze from across the room. With one look from him, her world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain and her mind was finally at peace. How could it be that she hadn’t seen Ben’s love for what it was before? Generous. Undemanding. Free. Absolute. Her breath caught in her throat as he took a long step towards her, wrapping her up in his strong arms. This was the love that she’d waited for, prayed for so long ago when she was a lonely little girl staring out her window across the dreariest part of London, wishing to be freed from her tower. She felt her body press against his, soft and warm. A love like this was to be cherished for life. Finally, she was home. 

She lifted her eyes and gazed into his, chewing on her lip thoughtfully as she brought herself to say what she had struggled to come to terms with herself for so long,

“I love you.”

Ben cupped her face with his large hands, tracing soft circles against her freckled flesh and pressing a featherlight kiss on her lips. Rey felt her face flush warm and the hairs on her neck stand on end and her stomach flutter. Right there and then, she was at a loss for everything; no breath, no words, no thoughts. Just this mesmerizing man that held her in his arms. For so long, she had been afraid of love and what it would cost her in the end but this felt different than anything she had ever experienced before. She longed for it; she craved it. The way his nimble hands caressed her face or his gentle eyes met her own. He was incredible and her heart was falling for him further and further by the second. 

Rey’s hands wandered down the silk lapels on his tuxedo to the buttons on his jacket, sliding them through the button holes one by one to reach up to feel the delicate pleats on his shirt under her fingers. She smoothed her hands up the hard planes of muscle that were hidden away under the shirt, yearning to feel his skin against hers like a flower needs sunlight. Traveling down from his chest to his torso, her fingers came to the hem of his trousers and began to deftly fiddle with the clasp of his belt, making quick work of the button and the zipper, letting his bulging cock spring free from the confines of his slim cut fabric. She firmly grasped him in her hands, slowly gliding them down the considerable length of him and back up, rubbing a small circle over the head, drawing a low groan from her lover,

“Let’s finish what we started,” she purred coquettishly. 

Without a second thought, Ben swept her up in his arms, pressing her back against the wall where they stood in the shadow of the ancient giants that used to roam the earth. He dragged his hands up the sumptuous skin of her thighs, pushing the skirt of her dress up to reveal the soft curve of her pert ass. He reached his fingers between her thighs and tore his thumb through the paper thin fabric of her panties, making them disintegrate completely and pulled them from her body in a flash. He gnawed at the skin at her throat as he lined the head of his cock up at her dripping pussy, plunging himself in in a single thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside her. He palmed her ass with his massive hands, easily holding her in his strong arms as she began to slowly roll her body against his with a breathless gasp as he stretched her. 

Ben pressed his chest against her as Rey wound her hands around his wide shoulders, confident that she could trust that he would never let her fall. He snaked a free hand into her hair, setting it free from the knot it was elegantly tied into, causing it to tumble down around her shoulders. The delectable fragrance of her wafted over him as his hand gently glided through her hair as he looked at her and saw her in a different light than he ever had before. Her eyes sparkled like the flickering gleam of a candle in the darkness, their light a spark of passion and desire. A small, teasing smile crept upon her face as a wave of goosebumps rippled down her body when Ben nuzzled his nose against the the glittering solitaire diamond in her ear. 

Rey gasped out a breathy whimper with a shiver as Ben continued to relentlessly snap his hips against her, the sound of her cries reverberating in and around the treasures of the past. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as adrenaline from the thrill of the idea of being caught thundered through her veins. The electric frisson of their public dalliance made the scorching pleasure build quickly in their bodies as they chased their joined release. Waves of ecstasy rolled over them as Ben slammed his cock into her feverishly, causing Rey to keen loudly as she rocked her body against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Ben reached up smothered her open mouth with his large hand, never slowing his pace,

“You’re going to get us caught again,” he rumbled into her ear with a wicked grin. Rey narrowed her eyes at him and his sexy, lopsided smile and grabbed onto the fleshy part of his hand and latched on to it with her teeth. He pulled his hand away with a hiss and let out an animalistic groan, increasing the fervor of his pace. 

“I don’t…” she purred breathlessly between his vigorous thrusts, “I don’t care. Let them come.”

Ben’s breath hitched in his throat as her words sent the pair of them rocketing together towards the their peak, tumbling them both down from the precipice with a combined shudder. Rey weakly held on to his expansive shoulders as her body liquified and Ben grunted his release, spilling his spend inside her in hot spurts. 

Ben laid a languorous kiss upon her lips, drinking the taste of her mouth like a starving man. Rey snaked her fingers through his inky hair as she pulled him closer to her, reluctant to ever let him go ever again. He slowly lowered her feet to the ground and tucked her loose chestnut hair behind her ear, tracing the curve of the diamond with his finger,

“These fit you perfectly,” he hummed with a smile. Rey grinned as she straightened the glimmering skirt of her gown,

“They aren’t the only thing that fits me perfectly,” she whispered with a flirtatious wink as she held out her hand, “Shall we?”

 

She intertwined her fingers through his with a wide smile and they strode together out of the dinosaur exhibit and back down the wide staircase to rejoin the party that was still in full swing in the Great Hall. They wound their way through the churning crowd to an open space in the center when Ben turned her around and wound his arm around her waist,

“May I have this dance?”

Rey answered him with a smile and snaked her hands up his shoulders and stood on her tip toes to press a heated kiss to his lips. No longer encompassed in the magical moment of the clock striking twelve for the new year, Ben pulled away, his eyes flashing with slight panic,

“Are you sure? I know you wanted to keep this, us, a secret,” he murmured.

“I was afraid before,” Rey stated confidently as she lovingly reached up to trace the line of the scar he received on Thanksgiving when he had defended her honor against Hux. Back when they were only strangers with a feeling, before they had any idea what they would become when the thought of them was only a thrilling daydream, “I’m not afraid anymore.”

She wound her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, moving her lips against his in a searing kiss. A kiss that held every ounce of love and all the things she should have said. The kiss sent a wave of warmth through their bodies, filling them up and spilling out from their hearts and saturating them with love. He was reluctant to ever pull away, never wanting to give up the taste of her on his lips. She tasted like November, like hot chocolate on chilly fall evenings and crisp autumn air. Rey was the first to pull away with a happy sigh, searching his whiskey-brown eyes as she became overwhelmed by the epiphany she’d had only a few days before. All her life, she had felt isolated in a windowless, doorless room and then suddenly he walked in as if strolling through a summer meadow. To be around him, it finally felt like she was no longer alone. He breathed life into her like the sunshine in the spring, making her soul bloom in his light. 

 

“Can I say something crazy?” Rey whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

 

“Always.”

She took a steadying breath and chewed on her lip as she thought of exactly what she wanted to say to this man, the blue sky to her grey, the day to her night, the feather to her weight.

“I love you. I am so sorry that it took me so long to realize it and I never should have pushed you away when all you ever did was show me your love. I finally figured something out on that day. Your love was like opening a book and discovering a language I’d never seen before. It’s something beautiful. Meeting you was an enigma. I really don’t know how you exist in this world and yet, somehow you do. I want you to know here and now that I love you, Ben Solo. I will love you always in mind, body, and soul. You’re the rescue I’ve been craving my whole life and as it turns out, you rescued me from myself.”

Ben reached down and interlocked his hand with hers, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. His lips pressed against hers with passion, love, and affection as his warm hands roamed across her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Rey pulled away with a smile, laying her head against the hard planes of his chest, contently swaying back and forth to the music as he held her in his arms. He laid his chin against her soft chestnut hair, inhaling the heady aroma of her as he kept her tucked close to his chest. They swayed together to the music contentedly, lost to the time that ticked by as they remained in their blissful bubble unto themselves. The clocked ticked past one o’clock and the crowd began to dwindle around them. Ben lifted his eyes to spy the time when his gaze was met by his mother, Leia, from across the room. The older woman’s face melted into a gratified smile as she gave him a slight nod and a wink. His father sidled up next to her and did a double take when he spotted Ben and Rey nestled together on the dance floor. Han let out a chuckle and leaned down to murmur something in his wife’s ear. Ben couldn’t hear what the older Solo said but from what he could see, it looked like something along the lines of,

_You were right._

 

_________________________

 

Rey tucked herself further into Ben’s tuxedo jacket, pulling it snugly around her lithe body to keep out the blisteringly frigid wind. She knew it was called The Windy City for a reason, but she had never gotten used to the bitter cold in the winter. Ben had slung the jacket over her exposed shoulders as they stepped down the grand staircase of the museum when they had decided that it was time to move their reunion back to his flat. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he bounded away towards the parking garage. 

Rey bounced on the balls on her feet, trying to keep warm while she waited for Ben to pull his Range Rover up when she smelled the telltale scent of a freshly lit cigarette. Rey looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes with a deep sigh when a familiar ginger strode up to join her on the sidewalk,

“Well, well…look who we have here. Pleasure running into you again, Ms. Scavenger,” Armitage Hux sneered as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

“How in the hell did you get an invitation to this party?”

“I employed the same tactics you used, I’m sure, you saucy minx,” he oozed, biting his lip with a disgusting wink.

“Oh fuck off, Hux. You’d better get lost quick, I won’t stop Ben from putting his fist through your face again,” Rey said coolly, hoping that the man would do the smart thing and walk away, quickly. While she wanted nothing more than to see the wanker get what he deserved, she was desperate to prevent anything, or anyone from spoiling her evening with Ben. 

“Ah, young Solo. Tell me, did he ever disclose to you who Kylo is?” he said quietly.

“Yes.” Rey squared her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly, “I know everything I need to know about him.”

“You do?” he snickered as his thin mouth curved into a wicked grin and he looked down his nose into her eyes, “Ahhh, you do. I will say, I am surprised.”

“Surprised that he’d tell me the truth?” 

“Surprised that you’d still be with him after he told you that he killed a man.” Hux lifted his eyes quickly as a black Range Rover came around the corner, “I’ll leave you to it then. Ta ta for now, Ms. Scavenger.” 

The ginger flicked his cigarette into the street and strode cooly away, leaving a flabbergasted Rey standing alone on the sidewalk. Ben pulled the car up, jumping out quickly to open the passenger side door for Rey. He tucked her dress in to make sure that the shimmering fabric didn’t get caught in the door and placed a quick kiss to her lips with a smile. 

 

Rey watched the city fly by in a flash as Ben drove them up Lake Shore Drive, losing herself to the quiet hum of the silence that enveloped them. Her heart thumped in her chest as she thought about what Hux had said to her. She glanced over to Ben and studied him as he remained focused on the road in front of him. He had confessed to her during a drunken game of truth or dare that he was indeed the man named Kylo and that he had spent time in prison but she didn’t ever have the chance to ask him what had happened. Her curiosity was piqued and Hux seemed to think that she would abandon Ben if he had told her about this new information. She reached out and tangled her fingers with his free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. This was the man she loved and while she had her own personal doubts about herself, never once did she doubt him. She would make it her mission to find out the truth of what happened and together, they’d face the dawn and brave whatever came their way. 

It was only her and him until the darkness came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around until New Years!! Our lovers had a rough time of it at Christmas time and I promised I would heal those wounds!!! We will be back for more for Valentine’s Day!!
> 
> Thank you so much to the thousand people who have read Fall Into Me (AHHHHH!!!!!!), that is the most hits I have had on any of my works and it thrills me to no end!!!
> 
> Thank you so so much to those who have read, commented, and left kudos, it really truly means the world to us fic writers!!!!


End file.
